2012-09-06 Meeting Princess Diana
To say the embassy is a busy place would be an understatement. Save for late into the evening, all manner of people bustle back and forth, whether they be here on political matters or otherwise. Diana herself is chatting with men in suits, though the topic of conversation seems to be more on the casual side of things than anything business or political-related. Having made it back to New York to check on his aunts house, with all thats been going on he knew he had to check on things for her and also it gave him an excuse to be in New York which he was starting to like a bit more. Finding out that his aunt is going to be gone for a month now, which means more running back and forth. Today though, he heard something on the news about the Themysciran Embassy was where a woman called Wonder Woman educated people about there being actual Amazons. Jynn only thought of them as myths and also didn't like men and only used them to help make babies or something like that. Seems someone got sucked into watching Xena at some point. But regardless, Jynn figured he would go to the embassy and check things out. What would it hurt right? Jynn doesn't get down there until the evening figuring it would be better to get more of a one on one then doing a group thing and honestly Jynn didn't like those much. As he enters in, he just starts looking around having looked up a few things online before coming down, he still wanted to check the place out. He isn't far from where Wonder Woman is. "I am. I'm Atalanta," the brunette replies, bowing her head a little. "I'm sure I could answer questions you might have, unless you were wanting to speak to the Ambassador." She glances to a schedule on the side. "She should have some time momentarily if you'd like." She glances towards the door as it opens and when the women identify what they're here for, Atalanta helpfully directs them where to go. She has to do this a few times, in fact. Busy place, as previously noted! Nodding his head, "Jynn." he offers his name. Though as she mentions that she could answer a few questions, he is about to speak when a few people do come in and Atalanta has to assist them. Shaking his head and moving away so that Atalanta could do her job, while she does this, Jynn looks about at the artwork and finds it intriguing to say the least. But he saw the cultural history within the art, something he is able to find kinship with. The Japanese has a strong foundation when it comes their cultural beliefs and using art to signify it. When Atalanta has a moment, "Actually I will wait, you have a busy job with the others and I don't want you to have to split your attention." he says. He does bow his head in show of respect. All this time throughout her conversation with the men, the Amazon Princess has been aware that someone has been expecting standing nearby. When the men depart, she turns neatly to face Jynn, whom she knows is there. It helps that her hearing is much better than the average human's: she heard the conversation going on even as she paid attention to her own. "Hello, and welcome to the Themysciran Embassy," she offers with a smile. "I'm Diana, representative of my people in this country." Good thing no one about would swat her for forgetting to add 'Princess' to that. Jynn turns and looks at Diana as she approaches him, studying her as she moves, something that his grandfather taught him. Regardless of gender anyone can be dangerous. As Diana introduces herself, he bows more formally. She is a Embassador and they regardless of what you think are important. "My name is Jynn." he says not giving his full name. He studies her for a long moment, "I'm here because I didn't think real Amazons existed. I happened upon something on tv about the embassy here and figured I would come and find out things for myself." It's undeniable - Diana does move something like a warrior, tall and confident and surefooted, but the way in which she walks also presents her hands, showing she is unarmed - the sword is at her hip, not her hand. It's perhaps to put others at ease. Some may find her threatening. She only offers 'Diana' because the Amazons do not have family or clan names. She nods her head forward. "A pleasure to meet you. I hope the news report only said positive things." Taking the sword at her hip is a good sign, Jynn does feel a sense of ease right now. But still a warrior, respects a warrior, Jynn looks capable, his body isn't overly muscled, but there is a grace of his own that he doesn't know he shows but his form is sleek and his muscles are tight wired which would allow him to spring at a moments notice if needed. There is no weapons upon his person, "Nice to meet you as well Diana. The news report was only brief, but still the only time you ever here of Amazons are in comics, movies or novels. Honestly I didn't think it was true until now." he says to her. Not one to be bashful, "If you have some time, I would like to learn more about you and your people." he says showing an interest in her and the Amazons. Wonder Woman lifts her eyebrows. "Comics?" She's seen Amazon depictions in some media before. They weren't... too bad, but not too accurate either. She chose to ignore them. After all, who can blame the depictions of Amazon when, up until a few months ago, they were supposedly fictional? "I have time, I believe," she answers, looking to Atalanta, who nods a confirmation. "What did you want to know?" "We are not," Diana answers. She starts walking, gesturing for Jynn to join her. "We live on an island in the Atlantic Ocean, in the middle of what you call the Bermuda Triangle," she explains. Which no doubt has conspiracy theorists and Fortean believers insisting the Amazons have something to do with ships vanishing. When his first question is answered and she explains that they are in what they call the Bermuda Triangle, he doesn't show much reaction. For years, centuries even the Bermuda Triangle has always been a thing of myth, those who've tried going on never come out, people who got close never came back. But to know that is where the Amazons are, that raises a few more questions. As Diana gestures for him to follow her, he does so and moves to catch up with her. He does wait before asking another question for her to answer the other one he offered, which is why did they choose to show themselves now. "At one time my people lived near Greece," she confirms. "But we left some time ago, by order of the gods." She knows how odd that sounds in this day and age, but she truly believes it - knows it's real, in fact. The walk isn't to anywhere in particular. Just a walk so that they're not standing still. "Surely you have more questions than that." The information is stored, but still it's not everyday one gets to talk to a real Amazon, but when she speaks about the Gods wanted her people to move on, he raises a brow. "So you all have a link to your Gods then?" he asks. He does have to admit that some of his questions are pretty simple. "Alright then, do you capture men and hold them prisoner until you feel the need of wanting children?" he asks. "Also is it true that you all are warriors trained by your Gods?" he asks. Jynn isn't trying to be an ass, but honestly he really thought this was just a ploy but to be here now, well maybe not and Diana seem to be educated. "I got more but figure it would be wise to ask a few then wait." he tells her. "Also I don't want to ask something that’s probably already been explained in enough detail that I just haven't read or found out. I hate wasting peoples time." "No, we have priestesses to commune with the gods for us," Diana answers. There are pauses before the statues of the divinities. "No. No man has been on Themyscira until an American pilot accidently crashed there," she says. She does not name him, though his name is attached to the embassy irrevocably: good thing he's been named the Amazon liaison to the UN. "We are not trained by the gods. We train our own." Nodding his head and as she speaks about the priestesses, this does catch his attention. Not interrupting her as she speaks, he does look upon the statues of divinities as they near them. Taking in everything she tells him, Jynn does start to understand a few things not a lot, "So what all manners of combat do you train in? Do you have any particular styles or anything?" he asks. "As for this pilot I will not ask about. But now that you have allowed yourselves to be known, will you still keep true to your traditions?" he asks. "I mean will men be allowed now that this one has crashed on your island?" "We have our own styles, but we're not about combat. It's one thing to keep ourselves ready in case something happens, but another thing entirely to focus solely in combat. Truthfully, many use training techniques that we teach as a way to keep exercising. Some admit to having little talent for such things and focus their attention elsewhere." As for the latter, "Of course. We practice our traditions even here. And... no. Until the gods say we may bring men to the island, it is still forbidden. Even with the accident." A small smile rises on his lips as she speaks about their combat styles and that it's not soley what they are about. "A lot of people tend to think that because you come from a people who’s skills in combat should define you and that you should always use it, show how little they truly know even when you teach them that most forms of combat is primarily used for exercise and for health." he says simply. Nodding his head at the mention of men not being allowed until the Gods demand it. "I respect that, keep to your traditions, there are even people here who still continues to strive in their traditions." he tells her. "So please tell me about your self. Were you appointed to this position by your leaders or was this something you volunteered to do?" he asks. "Of a sort," she answers. "We had a contest to determine who would return the pilot to the world of men, and in so doing, expose our existence," Diana explains. They stop before the huge stature of Athena. Diana's eyes wander up the height of the statue. "I won the contest and was appointed ambassador of our people to this country." As they stop at the statue, Jynn looks at Athena, looking at the detail of how she is crafted then looking over to Diana. "Was this something you wanted to do?" he asks. "I mean you won the contest, but could you have turned down the position or did you want this?" he asks as he turns to fully regard Diana. His eyes as odd as they are study the woman, they don't wander to look at her body but they look to her face searching for any trace of emotion that might contradict what she may tell him. "I felt it was my responsibility as the daughter of our Queen," Diana answers. "It wouldn't have been right for anyone else to do it. Any dangers should be mine to face." She's the Princess. They're her people, after all. "It wasn't a matter of want to or not want to. It was duty. As Diana speaks he feels as much as see the responsibility, and he does quirk a brow at the mention of being the daughter of the Queen. "So your a Princess." he says more then asks. "I see." he says. "I've not met royalty before but, but I do feel honored with speaking with the Princess." Jynns attention doesn't drift from Diana as they speak, "So how has your stay been since taking on the job as Ambassador?" he asks. "I know there has been more questions then ever, which is why I was not trying to ask those that may have been asked already." "It's been well enough so far. I--" Diana's words are interrupted as she spies Atalanta waving her over. "Will you excuse me?" There's a brief discussion between the two, and Atalanta nods towards the rear. When Diana returns she says, "I'm sorry, I lost track of the time, one of my students is waiting for me." She smiles. "Please feel free to return if you like, we're always welcoming of people who are curious to learn of our people." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs